Total Drama: Ogiyatsu Island
by Cahill161
Summary: Challenge 1 coming soon!
1. Application

Hey guys!

So, after seeing a ton of people do this, I decided to to a SYOC Total Drama Season! 16 fresh new contestants (counting my own) face off against each other on an obscure island off the east coast of Japan! Watch as they lie, cheat, steal, sabotage, and generally make life miserable for each other. And guess what? You guys get to decide who goes home after the challenge! Yeah, you! Via review panel, the one who gets the most votes against him/her gets eliminated. The Samurai of Shame will be our method of sending the condemned home this season! And it is awesome! You can make friends and allies, but in the end, it all comes down to the TWO MILLION DOLLAR PRIZE! So grab a pen, cause the application is en route!

General-

Name:

Age:

Title: (Heather the Devious or something like that)

Appearance:

Hair:

Eyes:

Height:

Build:

Ethnicity:

Skin Color:

Clothing-

Casual/Everyday:

Formal:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Misc-

Personality:

Bio:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Talents:

Strengths:

Weaknesses (Three at the minimum):

Who they would be friends with:

Who they would be enemies with:

Crush or Relationship:

If so, what type of person:

Goals on Total Drama:

Phobias:

How they would act in a stressful or deadly situation:

Strategy:

If you win, what will you spend the money on:

Audition Tape:


	2. Contestant List (Rough Draft)

**HOLY COW!**

**I got so many apps in so little time, it shocks me! I'm sorry if your character didn't get picked, but they were either too overpowered or I simply didn't like them as much as others.**

**Anyways, here's the confirmed contestant list:**

**Guys:**

**1. Jackson Smith- The Brawler**

**2. Miles Jackson- The Augustus Waters Wannabe (Hah! JK, he's The One with the Prosthetic Arm)**

**3. Blake Sulfur- The Quiet Jock**

**4. Alex Desar- The Soccer Player**

**5.**

**6.**

**7.**

**8.**

**Girls**

**1. Zelda Valverde- The Naive Overachiever**

**2. Danielle Mason- The Quiet Animal Lover**

**3. Angel Hale- The Manipulator**

**4. Ally Stewart- The Independant**

**5. Isis Miyazaki- The Kunoichi (Female ninja)**

**6. Carla Stones- The Artist**

**7. **

**8.**

**As you can see, there is but one female spot left, and I'm sure that it will close up very soon. (Wink wink) As for the males, send in the apps, peeps! We need more!**

**I'll post the final cast list in a couple days. One, if lucky.**


	3. Confirmed Contestants

**Final Cast List incoming!**

**Guys:**

**1. Jackson Smith- The Brawler**

**2. Miles Jackson- The Augustus Waters Wannabe (Hah! JK, he's The One with the Prosthetic Arm)**

**3. Blake Sulfur- The Quiet Jock**

**4. Alex Desar- The Soccer Player**

**5. Negan Blake- The Huntsman**

**6. Logan Gold- The Boxing Actor**

**7. Alex Reed- The Mangaholic**

**8. Aiden Kingsmill- The Investigator**

**Girls:**

**1. Zelda Valverde- The Naive Overachiever**

**2. Danielle Mason- The Quiet Animal Lover**

**3. Angel Hale- The Manipulator**

**4. Ally Stewart- The Independant**

**5. Isis Miyazaki- The Kunoichi (Female ninja)**

**6. Carla Stones- The Artist**

**7. Ceanna Marie- The Bubbly One**

**8. Maddi Formichelli- The Teen Mom**

**Just to shake things up, at the halfway point, two more overpowered competitors, one boy and one girl, will be plopped in the island. We will have a game to decide who gets first pick. Each will possess the key to the following challenge and victory! **


	4. Meet the Contestants: Part 1

Approximately fifteen miles off the east coast of Japan, a boat was sailing.

This was a rather normal occurrence, since Japan was an island country, after all. But if you got close and studied the boat, you would notice a few things. Things like the fact that it was jet-black and sleek, like a bullet, and that the face of a certain enigmatic host painted on either side, and that there was sixteen chatting teenagers and a massive black man dressed in a blue flight attendant suit.

It was, of course, the new Total Drama boat. It was carrying a very important cargo, the season seven contestants.

At first glance the teens were not that imposing. A ragtag group of boys and girls, none of them identical to each other. But if you were to peel back the surface you would find out that one of them was practically a ninja, or has an IQ of 160, or has a prosthetic arm.

One thing was for certain, they all had the incredibly massive amount of courage to sign for this trip, and they were all going to be picked off until there was one left.

Chris Mclean stood on a dock nearly identical to the ones of the previous boat was in the process of docking nearby. He grinned and turned to a camera.

"Last season, our contestants battled for a million dollars in our craziest season yet! Shawn ended up taking the prize, while Sky lost by a hair's margin! The island's systems were deemed screwed up beyond repair, and the cleanup teams are now in the process of removing all traces of electronics so Pahkitew Island can be safely sent to the ocean floor." His face suddenly turned grim and he muttered "Stupid environmentalists..." under his breath. His expression turned normal again after a little bit and he continued. "But! Our scouts have found this totally awesome new island in the Pacific Ocean! We worked fast, and we managed to get a couple of cabins built and the Outhouse Confessional transported here! And we spared NO expense making sure all of its horrible crimes-of-humanity smells transported here!"

Chris grinned. "But enough of that! Grab your snacks, friends, and padded undies, cause we are waiting no longer! Two million bucks are up for grabs, and you better believe that we're gonna make the victor earn every one of them. This is Total! Drama! Ogiyatsu Island!"

In a way, those words were where it started. The contestants had multiple options to back out of the game beforehand, but now there was no return. The seventh odyssey of pain and suffering has begun. Now these slightly innocent teenagers will have their bodies, minds, and souls pushed to the breaking point in a series of trials that will test their very will to go on, all for the prize of two million dollars.

Total Drama has begun.

*Intro*

The group of teens unloaded from the boat and stood in a big clump on the dock, right in front of Chris. The island was pretty enough, with large bamboo forests covering nearly the entirety of the crescent-shaped island. A large mountain rose in the distance, also covered in bamboo. The dock was on a sandy beach that stretched for a few hundred feet left and right. The contestants eyed Chris's happy expression warily, as if they already knew how sociopathic this guy was and were terrified about it (Which they did and were).

"Welcome to Ogiyatsu Island!" Maclean said. "Let me give you the lowdown. You all will be competing in a series of challenges, with an average of a challenge a day. At the end of every day, there will be an elimination, based on your performance during the challenge."

A young, geeky-looking guy with brown hair spoke up. Chris recognized him as the anime-loving Alex Reed. "So, how are we getting kicked off the island?"

The host laughed. "Ohhhhh, I was _so_ hoping one of you would say that! As you know, we are off the coast of Japan! And keeping in with the culture, we decided to boot you guys off with _this!_

At the top of the classic Total Drama elimination hill to their right, a tarp was thrown off of a massive mound on top. It was a catapult.

Metal beams crisscrossed together in multiple X shapes for about fifty feet, held together with metal braces and ropes. At the top of the braces, a huge catapult arm lay idle, with a human-sized cup at the end.

Chris chuckled at the assorted horrified expressions that greeted him.

"That," he gestured at the siege weapon, "is a Mangonel. The Japanese used them during the bloo-"

"-bloody Sengoku Jidai era, a time period of civil war between Japan's various provinces," a voice chimed in.

Chris's eyes narrowed as he scanned the crowd of teens. His eyes finally set on Isis Miyazaki, her dark clothes and hair offset by the wickedly sharp shurikens set on her belt.

"Eh, how'd you get those things past security?" Chris inquired.

The ninja girl scoffed. "Please. You call that security? I did it as easily as breathing. Those imbeciles prove no challenge to someone with my skills."

Near her, two girls, one decked out in a black sweater, boots, and a skirt with waist-length blonde hair done in a braid, the other in a short pink dress, skirt, and glasses with shoulder-length brown hair, looked at Isis with respect and appreciation. _I've got to get that girl on my side,_ thought Angel Hale, the one in black.

Zelda Valverde, the one in pink, was thinking the exact same thing.

Anyways, Chris was staring at Isis with narrowed eyes, until he broke out in a sudden and slightly mad grin.

"Exactly! These badass catapults were able to launch a 2,000-pound boulder up above a castle wall, so you can imagine that one built like this one would be able to chuck one of you guys onto the mainland, nearly seventeen miles!"

Carla Stones, a slight girl holding a notebook, made a kicked-puppyish squeaking sound. "Se-seventeen miles?"

The host looked at the girl excitedly. "Yes, seventeen miles! And traveling at speeds of upward to two-hundred and fifty miles per hour!"

The poor girl looked terrified.

Mclean waved the teens along. "Come on! Let's see the rest of the island!"

**Right soo, this has been WAY overdue. Give me feedback pls!**


	5. Meet the Contestants: Part 2

**Really enjoying this story so far. **

The teens followed Chris.

It seemed the island had countless secrets, from an ancient Buddhist Temple at the very top of the mountain, to a mysterious cave that _radiated_ danger. Of course, danger is a relative word to a television show that throws kids off cliffs and shoots them out of cannons on a daily basis.

Chris allowed the teens to take a break, since it seemed to him that they were going to collapse soon. He took this opportunity to look over the contestants.

There was Negan Blake, a muscular guy with distrustful eyes. Chef told him that he brought a bow with several steel arrows. The host shook his head. Why do teens have to be so smart?

Chris' eyes were drawn to a dominican-looking kid who was currently sneaking up on Isis. When he got two feet away, the girl yanked his arm and judo-flipped him over her shoulder. The guy started laughing while Isis stalked off. It was Logan Gold, another musclehead with black sideburns that would've made Wolverine cry with tears of envy.

Nearby, Alex Reed was talking to Carla Stones, the squeaky one with the notebook. He was pointing at one of the pictures. "Who's that?"

"A portrait of Henri Matisse. He's my favorite impressionist artist. He used draughts and vivid colors to bring his paintings to life," the girl replied.

Reed yawned. "Eh. Ever draw Fullmetal Alchemist?"

"No. What's that?"

What happened next could only be described as _fangirly._ The anime lover froze and looked at Carla with wide eyes. The girl scooted away slightly, but not far enough.

"Only one of the absolute best mangas to ever bless the universe! It sold fifty million copies in Japan alone, then it was dubbed and brought to the US!" It won the Shogakukan Manga Award in 2004, as well as the Seiun Award in 2011! It was one of the most popular graphic novel/manga/comic ever written! Here," the rambling teen moved closer to the slightly terrified Carla and pulled out a notebook of his own. Right on the cover were the main characters.

"Those two are Edward and Alphonse, that one's Envy, ooh, that woman holding the rifle and generally looking awesome is my personal favorite, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye! For some reason all of my friends ship her and Ed together but they're so _incompatible._"

**(That may have been one of the most enjoyable things I've written on this site. So nerdy!)**

Chris had stopped listening after a while and turned his attention to the others. There was Alex Desar, who was kicking a soccer ball at a tree with startling precision, and Danielle Mason, who was currently talking to a squirrel. Jackson Smith, who was wrapping and unwrapping pieces of masking tape on his forearms, and Ceanna Marie and Maddie Formichelli, two girls around eighteen, were talking a little loudly about trivia and pregnancy.

Leaning against a tree, Zelda Valverde was talking with a girl decked out in an all-blue skirt and tank top, Ally Stewart.

"So how's your family?" Zelda asked.

"Fine enough," Ally replied. "And yours? I've heard your dad's a really successful science guy."

Zelda was offended. "Well I wouldn't say scien-"  
"And your mother? She was a covergirl, right?"

By this point Zelda was fuming, and there might've been a fight of Chris hadn't given the move-out. But he forgot one thing.

The two most deceitful, malicious, and just plain _evil _contestants, Aiden Kingsmill and Angel Hale were caught talking with each other. And if past TD experiences have taught us anything, it's that something is up their sleeves.

**Review pls!**


End file.
